


what's wrong with that?

by akikaji (botanicalskeleton)



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: ? i'll tag it in case, Anime Spoilers, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Manga Spoilers, basically just the scene where akihiko learns ue likes mafuyu really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21562600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/botanicalskeleton/pseuds/akikaji
Summary: Akihiko talks to Uenoyama to figure out what’s going on with him.
Relationships: Satou Mafuyu & Uenoyama Ritsuka, Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka
Kudos: 75





	what's wrong with that?

**Author's Note:**

> this has some manga spoilers, as well as that scene from the anime!

“You go take Mafuyu home, I got Ue,” Akihiko said quietly to Haruki who was putting away his bass. They ended practice abruptly because Uenoyama was oddly moody and just couldn’t concentrate. Both Akihiko and Haruki knew it was like him to be this way. Mafuyu was standing by himself in the corner with his guitar on his back when Haruki smiled at him.

“Come on Sato, I’ll drop you off,” Haruki said and Mafuyu looked up and smiled. He said bye to Akihiko and headed out. Akihiko rubbed his eyes and sighed. Haruki was turning out to be more of a big brother to Mafuyu and it seemed to be doing wonders. Granted that Sato was still reluctant to tell much about himself or his past, but he opened up a bit more to Haruki thankfully, so at least they were getting somewhere.

But lately something was up with Ue, and more so towards Mafuyu. Ue had just become moodier and was snapping at Mafuyu one moment and trying to be his friend the next. It wasn’t that Akihiko and Haruki were mad or annoyed with Uenoyama. Just frustrated really, they had to keep working because the time was getting closer to the live show, but they still weren’t getting anywhere really.

Ue still wasn’t back in the studio, and Akihiko assumed he was outside sitting probably by the vending machine. He quickly packed his things up and headed outside, and saw Uenoyama standing there, leaning against the wall. His head was down and he was staring at his beaten-up shoes and slightly kicking rocks. There wasn’t much that Akihiko could say at the moment, but he had an idea of what was up.

“Eh, Ue,” Akihiko said to get his attention. Ue looked up and Akihiko saw something in his eyes but he wasn’t sure entirely what. Uenoyama hadn’t been acting the same recently, so who knows what it was. He walked over to the vending machine and got himself a coffee and Ue a bottle of water.

“Here.” He handed it to Uenoyama who just stared at him. Akihiko rolled his eyes and shoved it towards him, accidentally hitting him in the face. “It’s on me!”

“Ahh, thanks?!” Uenoyama exclaimed and nearly fell over, but took the bottle of water reluctantly. He opened it and took a drink as Akihiko leaned back against the wall. The two of them leaned back against the wall and Uenoyama stared back towards the ground as Akihiko watched the cars pass them by.

He looked over at Ue, who still looked tired and worn down. But it was deeper than that and Akihiko knew that. He had been his age once as well and knew how hard somethings could be to balance.

“You seem pretty worn out lately,” Akihiko said and turned his look at Ue. Ue didn’t seem to look at him, but he looked up slightly. “What gives? You can’t seem to concentrate at all, and you’re in no place to be lecturing others.” He paused for a moment giving Ue a chance to say something, but he didn’t. So he continued talking. “You know, I never figured you to be the moody type.”

“Right,” Ue mumbled and Aki looked over at him. He still wasn’t focusing which Akihiko knew was bound to happen.

The two went back to sitting in silence for a moment. Akihiko playing with his lip ring and Ue now staring out at the road. He as a mysterious kid. At times he seemed defensive and almost like he didn’t want to show that he had a soft side, whereas others he just was caring and not worried about others' thoughts. There were times at practice that both Akihiko and Haruki saw this, so they knew Uenoyama wasn’t cold-hearted. But something was up and it was messing up the flow of the band and Akihiko wasn’t going to let that happen.

“I’m just gonna say it then,” Akihiko said and Uenoyama still didn’t look at him. “Did something happen between you and Mafuyu?” Aki started to laugh, “Heh, just kidding..” Until he looked over at Ue.

Uenoyama looked as if he was about to have some sort of panic right then and there. His cheeks were red and flustered and he was hardly breathing. But his eyes lit up once Akihiko said Mafuyu’s name and he just stared at Ue. A dumbfounded look crossed Akihiko’s face, and he stared at Ue, then looked away and back to Ue. When he still hadn’t come out of whatever trance he was in, Akihiko was sure he knew what it meant.

“Wait, what?!?” Akihiko all but yelled startling Uenoyama who nearly fell to the ground. “You already put your mitts on him?!”

“What?! Huh?!” Ue all but yelled back, but Akihiko was pacing around muttering to himself.

“I always thought you’d be a late bloomer but -“

“What the hell does that mean?!” Uenoyama stared at him even more panicked than moments before. What did Aki think happened? Late bloomer? Put his mitts on him? What the hell was Aki talking about? “What do you think happened?!” Ue yelled again.

Akihiko was once again pacing back and forth himself muttering something. Ue was still panic-driven and standing there with the obvious look on his face. “What I think happened doesn’t matter, do you know what your face looks like right now?!”

“Wh-what does it look like?” Ue hesitantly asked and put his hands to his cheeks. His eyes began to water and Akihiko stared at him.

“Your face practically says _I’m in love with Mafuyu_ ,” Akihiko replied calmly and cocked his brow when Uenoyama basically fell over in front of him. He heard him hit the ground and he sighed. “Come on Uesama, on your feet.” He helped him up and Uenoyama refused to look at him which was troublesome. “Get a grip it’s alright.”

Akihiko wasn’t going to admit it to anyone really, but Ue was like his younger brother at this point. Mafuyu was starting to feel like that, but since he had known Ue a lot longer, he’s seen him grow pretty much and still is watching that happen. There was a lot to be proud of Ue for, and so most times Aki just took him under his wing.

He’s never seen Ue act this way or panic really over anything. He was always calm and in a way collected. Mainly since Haruki was the one to freak out most times when things seemed to go awry. So seeing Ue this way was kind of heartbreaking.

It was quiet between them again. Akihiko wasn’t sure what to say, but also since he didn’t know entirely what was going on. Other than the obvious and that was that Uenoyama liked Mafuyu and didn’t know how to deal with it. Akihiko looked over to Ue wiping his eyes and he sighed.

“I-I…” Ue started but stuttered and stopped talking for a moment. Akihiko hummed and looked over at him. “I, uh… Is something wrong with me?!” Ue said. There was a distraught look in his eyes and worry crossed over his face. His figure was slouching more and more and it was obvious he had no idea what was going on with himself and Akihiko couldn’t help but feel slightly bad about it.

“No?” Akihiko asked him. “What would there be to be wrong with you? That you like a guy? What’s wrong with that?”

Ue just watched him and his expression slightly softened. His eyes had widened though and he tensed when Aki had told him no. What was going on in this kid’s mind?

“ _I’m only supposed to be into girls_ or something like that?” Akihiko asked him and Ue didn’t respond.

The truth was, he wasn’t sure. He thought it was okay at first, but then Yayoi said something that made him think. He was laying on the couch trying to think of something, he wasn’t sure what at the moment. Mafuyu had caused him to be late home one day with practice and he was just laying on the couch. Yayoi just knew of him as the kid with the Pomeranian. She had come in and stared at Ue for a moment and it must have been obvious to her then as well.

“You like that kid, don’t you?” She asked and stood beside the couch where Uenoyama was laying on. His eyes were shut and he was trying to relax but he just tensed up slightly and sighed.

“… Shut up.”

She stared at him. The words she said have been haunting Ue since that day and he didn’t know how to react. “It’s weird and unnatural. You’re gonna get hurt probably.”

Akihiko watched Ue as he talked. He kept his head down and didn’t make eye contact. “Don’t worry,” Aki said and Ue took a drink of his water. “That’s what I thought about myself, but I’ve been with guys, too.”

Uenoyama nearly choked on his water and spit it out. He turned to face Akihiko who was smiling at him and holding him a thumbs up. “Are you gonna say there something wrong with _me_?” He asked with a cocky grin. Ue just kept staring and looked down. “It was a long time ago though.”

Akihiko grabbed his things and headed towards his motorcycle, and stopped. He turned and saw Ue still standing there staring down but this time he could see visible tears in his eyes. “Uecchi,” he walked over, “Come on now.”

“I-.. y-“ he started and Akihiko watched him. “Y-you’re su- sure nothing is wr- wrong with me?”

Sighing again, Akihiko sat his things down and wrapped his arm around Uenoyama. “I promise Ue. Come on now, don’t let yourself get too worked up over this. It’s normal.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i hope you enjoyed :) you can find me on tumblr [@ritsukasato](https://ritsukasato.tumblr.com)!


End file.
